The Last Year
by HalfBloodPrincess10
Summary: It's Lily's 7th year at Hogwarts and she wants to make the most of it. Which in other words means: avoiding James Potter as much as possible! But James has other ideas for his last year...
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Chapter one

A sharp whistle blew signaling that the train was about to leave. Lily kissed her parents goodbye and dragged her suitcase over to the scarlet door. With a flick of her wand her trunk was in the air, following closely behind her as she ascended down the narrow hallway. As she passed the cramped compartments, Lily kept a close eye out for her friends. Just as she turned the corner into the next row of compartments, a girl with curly blonde hair bumped into her. It was her friend Rose. "ROSIE!!!" she shrieked as she flung her arms around the blonde girl's neck. "LILLY" the girl yelled, hugging her back. "I've missed you so much!" Lily said, as they broke apart. Rose smiled. "You too", she said loudly.

Rose was the dumb blonde in their group. She was also the prettiest too. Her beautifully sculpted body complemented her gorgeous face. She had light blonde curly hair and piercing blue eyes. Golden freckles dusted her tanned face. 'Heaven', some boys called her, but to Lily and her friends, she was known as Rosie.

The two friends waked down the hallway until they reached their compartment. Lily's other friends, Sarah, and Evelyn were also inside. Sarah and Evelyn were twins. But not identical. Sarah had long brown hair that, at the moment was twisted into a messy side bun. And Evelyn had medium length dirty blonde hair. Both, however, had bright hazel eyes.

"Heyyyy Lily!!!!" they screamed at the same time. Lily laughed and ran over to hug them both. "How are you guys?!?" Lily asked.

"Good," they both answered. The twins were known for talking in unison. Lily flicked her wand and sent the heavy trunk onto the rack above her head. Then she slumped down on a seat, pretending to be exhausted. Rose joined her. "So, what did you guys do this summer?" Evelyn asked. "Nothing!" Rose answered. "You?" she asked, looking in Lily's direction. "Sister got married to some jerk, nothing big," Lily answered. The twins laughed.

"I'm hungry, get me something Lily," Rose demanded. Lily opened the compartment door and leaned out, just as the trolley lady came into their row. "I'll have ummm—Rose what do you want?!" "Acid pop," came her voice from behind the door. The lady handed her a pop as Lily paid her 2 sickles. "Thanks, she said and was just about to disappear back into the compartment when somebody called out "Lils!" Lily knew that dreaded voice from anywhere. "Potter," She growled.

Chapter two

"How's my flower?" James asked. Lily glared. She had been having a pretty good day until he'd showed up. "Why the frown?" he questioned, looking concerned, "It doesn't suit your beautiful face." James Potter was always complementing her, just so she would say yes to him.

"Give it up Potter, it never works," Lily snapped. "Yeah mate," Sirius Black said, appearing behind James, "she's right, you're hopeless; this is the way you do it." Sirius turned to a cute girl walking by. "Hey babe, you look hot today," he aimed at her. Then he licked his finger, pressed it to her butt, and made a sizzling sound. The girl flashed a smile, and then dashed off to tell her friends what had just happened.

To the female population in Hogwarts, Sirius was a god. He was tall with dark brown hair that flipped at the ends. His blue eyes were always sparkling with mischief, and his lips, always curved into a sneaky grin. He took pride in being the 'Hogwarts heart throb' as some called him, as almost every girl at Hogwarts had crush on him. Lily rolled her eyes. "You perve," she muttered. "Why thank you," Sirius said striking a 'manly' pose. James and Sirius cracked up. "Such ignorant toe rags," Lilly thought to herself. Then she turned around and started back into her compartment. James and Sirius followed, still laughing. When the two appeared at the compartment, Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew both members of their famous group, The Marauders, had joined them. All four girls looked up as they entered. "Hello ladies," Sirius said sitting down next to Rose. Rose blushed. James proceeded towards Lily and sat next to her. She scotched to the left, glowering at him. He sighed then said, "So ladies excited for the new year?" They all nodded. There was a short silence and then Remus started telling everyone about his summer. James couldn't stop looking at Lily as he listened. Her flaming hair was rested on her shoulders and her green eyes alight. She looked too beautiful to be true, almost like a vision. Lily glanced at him and saw him checking her out. She blushed furiously. "Why does he keep staring at me?" she thought. "Can't he look somewhere else!!!" Lily found herself staring back at him. "He's pretty good- looking, and I bet he's really sweet once you get to know him," she thought to herself. Wait a second!!!- Potter, the idiot who asked her out every day, at least 6 times, the arrogant jerk who kept bothering her to say yes. She couldn't really be thinking about the same person who was sitting next to her. Lily shook her head; feeling a little dazed and tried to concentrate on Lupin's story.

About 30 long minutes later, the train screeched to a halt at Hogsmede station. It was pandemonium as everyone clambered off the train and into the enchanted carriages. The path to Hogwarts was silent, except for the chirping of summer crickets and distant howls of werewolves. Once inside, the girls and boys split off to join their other friends before the feast. Dumbledore talked briefly about the rising power of the dark side, but soon stopped so the first years could be sorted. A splendid feast followed the sorting and soon, it was time for bed. The Marauders followed the girls up to the common room and said goodnight, each ascending to their own dormitories.

With all of today's memories on Lily's mind she changed into her nightdress and bade the others goodnight. It was long after midnight, after the werewolves stopped howling and the crickets stopped chirping, that Lily Evans fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

"Lily!Get up!" Rose shrieked in her ear. Lily woke with a start, almost falling out of bed. Lily glared at her friend as she got up. Rose smirked and moved on to wake up Evelyn and Sarah. "What time is it?" Evelyn asked, rubbing her eyes. "Nearly 7:00," Sarah said sleeply," We'd better get ready." Lily unlocked her trunk and grabbed her uniform. She stepped hastily into her skirt, and buttoned her blouse quickly. Rushing to the mirror, she tied up her long, copper hair into a pony tail. Then she added a little gold ribbon to touch up the look. She, Rose, Evelyn, and Sarah hurried downstairs, their bags banging into their backs. Once in the Great Hall, the four girls grabbed a seat and began to pile food onto their plates. Just then James, Sirius, Remus and Peter came up to them. "Good morning ladies," Sirius said, addressing them. Lily lifted her head in response. She wasn't to excited about seeing them. "What's are your classes?" Lupin asked. "History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, and double Defense against the Dark Arts." Rose muttered. "We've got Divination, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronamy" the twins retorted. "Herborlogy, Transfiguration, Divination and Potions." Lily stated. James eyes suddenly sparkled. "I have Potions last as well!!!" He practicly shouted with delight. "Oh great," Lily said sarcasticly. "Potions with Potter just makes my life so much easier," she thought to herself. James looked disappointed. "It'll be fun; I mean, who wouldn't want to be in a class with me." Lily rolled her eyes. Today was gonna be a long day...

The first two classes rolled by quickly and soon it was lunchtime. Lunch semed shorter to Lily then usual, or maybe it was because she spent the whole time saying turning Potter down. Third class passed extremely fast, and next it was Potions. "Today class, we will be concocting the sleeping draught," The potions master, Professer Slughorn said. Lily sighed. "But first, you will be split into pairs. This partener will be your's for the year." Lily's inside bubbled with excitement. Parteners were always fun. "Oh and did I mention that you will be split boy- girl." Lily's excitement vanished. When Slughorn reached Lily he gave her a small slip of paper. On the slip of paper was a name. James Potter. "Bloody hell Potter you add the lacewings before the berulga roots!" Lily shouted at James as their potion \par turned a lime green color instead of the violet color it was supposed to turn. James frowned. "Sorry Lils, I promise \par I will fix it," he apoligized. Lily had a hard time believing him. James plunged his hand into the steamy green substance, trying to find the berulga roots. When he grabbed ahold of them, an emerald acid singed his hand. James dropped the roots on a paper towel and nursed his burnt fingers. The potion turned immediatly from green to blue. "Are you all right?" Lily asked, handing him a wet towel. "Yeah, thanks," he answered wrapping his hands up in the cloth. "How 'bout I finish the potion, and you can just sit here," she said pointing to a desk. James nodded glumly. "Thank God,"Lily thought. "At least he's out of the way." She quickly added the lacewings and several other ingredients. The potion wasn't blue or green anymore, but it wasn't violet either. Instead it was a pink/red color. Professor Slughorn walked aroung examining everyone's potions. When he got to Lily and James' he cocked his head, and scratched the top of it. "Well you didn't make the Sleeping draught, but you managed to make the Pepper-up potion. Well done."


End file.
